BIG TIME RUSH: Hawaii Heaven
by treehatsrock
Summary: While on holiday with the girls in Hawaii, angel literally bumps into Kendall from big time rush... a short story that contains sexual reference and bad language


I DO APOLOGISE FOR THIS, I WAS ASKED BY SOMEONE ON TWITTER TO DO A FEW STORIES FOR HER, THE FIRST ONE I DID SHE SAID WASN'T RUDE ENOUGH SO I CAME UP WITH THIS... I ACTUALLY CRINGE WHEN I READ IT. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOUR TOO YOUNG. I DID HAVE IT POSTED ON FANFIC BEFORE BUT GOT COMPLAINTS... OH I ALSO APOLOGISE FOR THE SHIT CHARACTER NAME... AGAIN NOT MY CHOICE... ENJOY!

I was holidaying with my girlfriends in Hawaii.

I was just going to the bar to meet them, I was running late though. We had spent the day sunbathing and I had caught far too much sun and made my self feel under the weather, so I had spent most of the late afternoon in bed . I felt fine now, ready to start again!

I grabbed my purse off the side in my hotel room, gave my hair one last check in the mirror and darted out , I locked the door behind me quickly then turned and... smack!

Next thing I knew I was on my ass clutching my head in my hands.

"oh my... Shit.. Are you okay? I'm so sorry" I heard a voice say.

As I gathered my composure I looked up to the direction of the voice.

"Jesus Christ!" Was all I could manage out as I saw who it was that had bumped in to me and sent me flying.

"not quite" he chuckled "I'm Kendall, nice to meet you!" He said holding his hand out to help me off up of the floor.

"Kendall!" Was again the only two worded noise that my brain would allow to come out.

Kendall chuckled as he hauled me to my feet. "is your head okay?" He asked

I ran my hand over where Kendall had bumped it "I have a lump" I said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't see you come out of the door... Sorry!" He said again, now eyeing me up in my pretty blue dress that I had on ready for my night with the girls.

"its fine... Its my claim to fame. Kendall from BTR almost killed me" I laughed.

"I hope not, wouldn't go down too well with the bosses" he joked.

"what's your name?" Kendall asked me

"Angel" I replied

"see now I feel even worse... Knocking an Angel over" he said smiling.

I laughed "your funny... Can I ask a favour before you go?" I asked

"sure.." He replied

"can I take our picture together? I love btr" I admitted.

Kendall looked at me a bit oddly, surely asking for his photo wasn't out of the ordinary?

"is that a no?" I said now feeling a bit silly.

"no... A photo is fine its just... well your head is bleeding" he said pointing to the top of my head.

I instinctively put my hand where he pointed then looked at my fingertips from where I had just felt. It really was a lot of blood, I felt my knees go weak.

"oh God" I said feeling a bit sick at the sight of the blood.

"you not like blood?" Kendall asked now looking worried at the state I was in.

"erm... Not really... I feel a bit faint now after seeing that" I said putting my hand up against the wall to steady myself.

"okay... Well... Let's get you back in side, I will get you a drink of water" he said

I opened the door to my hotel room up again and walked in, Kendall followed behind me.

I sat down on the sofa as Kendall got me a glass of water , he handed it to me then walked off to the bathroom

"what are you doing?" I asked

"getting something to clean you up" he said walking back out holding a tissue in his hand.

Kendall sat next to me then gently dabbed the wet tissue on my head "I don't think its that bad" he said as he held it in place stopping the blood.

"I will be fine" I said feeling a bit silly but enjoying the close contact with Kendall.

"so where are you off to this evening?" He asked again looking at my blue dress.

"well was going to go to a club with the girls and hopefully bump in to some hot guys... But I think I'm doing it the opposite way round." I smiled looking in to his gorgeous green eyes.

Kendall chuckled at me "you speak your mind don't you?!"

"yeah I guess I do, but when Kendall Schmidt is in my hotel room sat close to me like this there isn't much else on my mind...well other than the obvious" I said grinning as he still held his hand to my cut head.

"and what is the obvious?" He asked

"trust me... You do not want to know!" I said playing along with his flirty game.

"maybe I do want to know" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"okay, well at the moment I'm thinking your incredibly sexy... What are you thinking?" I said holding in a laugh at my own bravery.

Kendall took his hand from my head "I'm thinking the same... But about you of course" he said grinning.

"that's good... I'm thinking that your lips look good enough to kiss now" I whispered.

Kendall bit his kissable lip, making him look even more irresistible.

"that's a shame... I was thinking all of you looks good enough to kiss" he said softly and pulled his face so close to my own.

"would you like me to kiss you" he whispered, he was so close I could feel his lips gently brush against mine as he spoke

I took in a deep breath "I would like that a lot" I whispered back then pressed my lips against his.

His kiss felt delicious. It somehow satisfied every inch of my body.

"this is mental" I finally said as he pulled away from our kiss.

"you not want to?" Kendall asked sounding slightly confused

"yeah... I do, do you do this a lot? Take advantage of who you are?" I said

Kendall laughed slightly "am I really that obvious... Erm... Yeah sometimes. I meet a lot of girls, and I ... Like Doing what boys do best, so yeah I guess... Sorry, does that put you off?" He said now looking at his feet.

"well no... I probably would be doing the same thing with some random guy at a club, so being here with you right now is amazing" I explained.

"this isn't amazing... I will show you amazing" he smiled and stood up and led me to the double bed.

I slipped my dress off for Kendall and un clasped my bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. His eyes were fixed on my full breasts as he reached up to pull me towards him. he felt my breasts pressing against his chest as he kissed me again, more urgently now.

"I want you" kendalls voice rasped huskily.

"You can have me" I replied "But I want to suck you first".

i moved my head down his body, his hands following my breasts as I moved.

I undone his trousers pulling them down to his ankles. I inched my hand tantalisingly up between his legs as I kneeled beside the bed. I let my fingers stroke lightly over his balls as my tongue traced circles on his upper thigh.

I had a very close view of his hard cock as I teased him. He raised his hips to encourage me and I saw the tip of his cock glistening with his juices.

i raised my body enough to allow my other hand to take his hardness in a gentle grip.

my fingers and thumb closed round it, feeling it throb in time with his pulse.

I looked into kendalls eyes as I started to move my hand up and down. "Can you imagine your cock inside me?"I asked.

"Oh God yeah" Kendall gasped as I held him tighter in my hand, continuing the rhythm.

"Can you imagine my juices flooding over you as I come while you fuck me?" I said as I moved my breasts over him so that his cock brushed against my nipple with each movement.

"I want to feel your wet pussy sliding up and down my cock until I come deep inside you" He almost begged as i took his cock into my mouth.

i heard him groan as I slid my lips right down the length of his throbbing penis. I felt him shudder as I took his hardness deep into my throat.

I knew i had to do this slowly unless i wanted it to be over quickly.

I loved the way i could control mens responses, Kendall was no different. i could keep him on the brink of orgasm for ages and then, whenever i chose, I could tip him over the edge into a huge and explosive climax, just by increasing the speed of whatever I was doing.

I sucked on him, in and out of my mouth, my lips tight round his shaft, my tongue swirling over the tip, savouring the salty taste of his juices, knowing he would come when I decided the time was right.

"I'm going to suck your hard cock until you can't hold back" I said looking at him

"I really want to fuck you Angel" Kendall whispered out.

I looked up at him again.

"fucking sounds fun if that's what you really want" I said.

"I really need to fuck you Angel" Kendall said almost seriously.

I layed down on the bed. He looked me over before running his hand down my body, his touch felt cold, his fingers sending shivers down my spine.

He spread my intimate area open with two fingers, I groaned at his touch.

"Control your excitement" He said just smiling me.

I relaxed as his fingers returned to their work.

His fingers felt like ice when they connected with my flesh. "Kendall… oh my God" I called feeling his sensations that he was inflicting on me, they kept increasing.

He put his other hand on my lips to shush me.

I laid my head back against my feather pillows and grabbed onto the sheets bunched around my body. Kendall kissed the inside of my thighs and slowly moved inward until I felt his tongue on me.

He licked the entire length of me. I had forgotten to breath and my head felt light and dizzy.

His tongue began flicking back and forth on my clit and I could barely suppress my pleasure.

My fingers entangled themselves in the sheets until finally I felt the point of no return. it felt so good.

A single moan escaped me.

Kendall got up from the bed and stared down at me with lustful eyes.

He dropped his already open pants. His very large hardness stared back at me.

Once again, I felt relaxed but nervous. His knee shoved my legs apart and he positioned himself over me then entered me.

He felt incredible, he was rock solid, his weight on me pushing him in further.

His rhythm slow, he was enjoying himself. I ran my fingers through his hair. Both of us already turned on so much from our oral pleasure, this was never going to last long. I could feel my climax build up inside me.

"fuck! ... Kendall I'm coming" I screamed as I held on to the head board to some how help the pleasure of Kendall make its way in to my body.

"me too" I heard Kendall mumble as his head collapsed on to my shoulder.

He lay there on top of me for several minutes, we both steadied our breathing...I can't believe I just had sex with Kendall from big time rush... Shit that was amazing.

"how's your head now?" He asked

"surprisingly good" I laughed

"this is gonna sound shit but I've Gotta go... Its not what you think, I've honestly got to catch a plane to get back to LA" he said kissing me on my forehead.

"erm... Oh ... That sucks" I admitted, thinking we had connected in some way.

"it does suck... Look, I'll give you my cell Angel, maybe you can call me sometime, we could meet up and get to know each other properly... I would like that" he said now getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"honestly?" I replied

"yeah... Your hot, funny, plus I owe you for the bump on the head" he smiled.

"that would be... Fucking amazing" I said now pulling my own clothes back on.

Kendall looked at his watch. "here's my cell number, text me so I've got yours... I like you... A lot" he said

"I like you too Kendall" I said looking at the number he had just handed me.

he kissed me again "oh... Give me your cell a minute" he said

I handed him my phone with a puzzled look on my face.

He pressed some buttons then kissed me again, he handed my phone back and saw he had taken a picture of our kiss. It looked very intimate.

"is that a good enough picture?" He asked

I smiled still looking at the image on my phone "its amazing... Thankyou" I replied.

"call me Angel... We will organise a proper date" he said as he walked towards the door.

I snatched one more kiss off of Kendall before he left my hotel room.

I closed the door and smiled at my phone.


End file.
